House Mristmyr
The Mristmyrs were one of the noble families of Beldin, though not descended from the founders of Beldin. Rather, they came from Dambrath, presumably forced to flee because of some complication in local politics. They are currently outlaws. The Mristmyrs worship Loviatar. Current Members Sevaera Mristmyr Alliances and Enemies The Mristymrs never had too many friends in Beldin, since they were incredibly arrogant and looked down their noses at everyone else. They were "allied" with the Nightshades for a time, in the sense that they paid the Nightshades not to reveal their dark nasty secrets. During their first bout of outlawry, the Mristmyrs were hidden by the Despana Drow of the Aelfwood. The sworn enemies of the Mristmyrs are the Greenwoods and, slightly more recently, the Eininfars. History The Mristmyrs (Lady Ayeara Mristmyr, her daughter Sevaera, her sister-in-law GiNafae, and their many 'servants') came to Beldin sometime in the 1320's, and with permission of the King, bought land in Karenlynn. They built themselves a lovely manor house, which became known as one of the most opulent estates in the valley. Their past in Dambrath was something they were content to leave rather vague, since the general assumption in Beldin tended more in their favor than it might have had the truth been known. Lady Ayeara bought her title in Beldin. She threw lavish parties, her house of the envy of all the noble ladies, and she bribed or attempted to bribe nearly every government official in Beldin. The result was a title, and acceptance in Beldin High Society. GiNafae's existence was hidden from the public, since drow at that time were not accepted in Beldin. In time, the Nightshades discovered that the Mristmyrs were Loviataran. They approached Lady Mristmyr about this unfortunate fact, and bribes were promised to keep them quiet. Though not illegal, the worship of Loviatar was frowned upon in the Karen Valley since the incident of the Telmaths so many years before. Sevaera, Lady Mristmyr's daughter, was very young when the family moved to Beldin. Her father's identity and whereabouts are not known--presumably he is either dead, or stayed in Dambrath. She was sent back to Dambrath briefly for schooling, and came back convinced that she was far superior in every way to the 'barbaric northerners' in Beldin. She boasts that she is a Crinti Shadow Marauder. In 1378, Lady Mristmyr decided that she was tired of having to pay off the Nightshades, and so hired some adventurers to steal the Nightshades' crystal ball. Ronin Eininfar was the one who ended up sneaking into the castle to do so, but stole the wrong one. The Nightshades discovered the Mristmyrs' plot, and punishment was duly metted out. The Mristmyrs blamed the adventurers, and especially Ronin , for the trouble, and Ronin blamed the Mristmyrs. Later that year, the Mristmyrs abducted little Avis Greenwood in revenge against the Greenwoods for a percieved slight. They were foiled by adventurers, though they were cunning enough to cover their tracks. Their involvment was only suspected. In 1383, during the chaos which ensued after the death of King Avery, the Mristmyrs attacked the Greenwoods (continuing their vendetta against the Greenwoods). The then-paladin Adador (along with Ronin Eininfar , Marie Levey, and Ara) defended the Greenwoods against them (something he was very happy to do), and then at the orders of Torm defended the Mristmyrs against the Greenwood's counter-attack (something he was not happy about), this time without the rest of the group. The trouble around Karenlynn settled down when Aelfric was rescued and crowned, though the Mristmyrs never swore allegiance to him. During the siege of Astrid (the Battle of Karenlynn, to be more percise), Adador snuck into the Mristmyr estates, and assassinated GiNafae for her part in kidnapping Avis several years before. He gave her body to the Greenwoods, who buried it out in the Morraines. It was found there by adventurers, who raised her and returned her to her family (not knowing who she was, and being sympathetic to all drow). In 1387, the Mristmyrs kidnapped Esmel and Vraeln Eininfar , in revenge for the percieved wrongs done to them by Ronin Eininfar . The children were found in the Wildwood, and rescued by their father, who then brought charges against the Mristmyrs. The Mristmyrs fled before their trial, and became outlaws, hiding with the Despana in the Aelfwood. During the Tyranny of Malark , the Mristmyrs emerged from hiding and pled for a reversal of their outlawry from Malark. After much consideration, Malark sent for the Eininfars and Greenwoods to settle the matter, but neither family agreed to come. As a result, he pardoned the Mristmyrs. When Malark fled, he left the Mristmyrs in the Beldin dungeons. King Aelfric held a trial, and the Mristmyrs were found guilty. Lady Ayeara and GiNafae were executed in 1392. Sevaera escaped, and her whereabouts are unknown. Category:Noble Families Category:Factions